


selfish ft. what yongsun wishes was herself

by punkrightnow



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, ish?, more just moonsun being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrightnow/pseuds/punkrightnow
Summary: “Oh, I know,” Wheein interrupts suddenly, laughing - no, cackling, Yongsun can hear that shit-eating grin, “why don’t you like - what’s that thing they do on TV - wait for her naked on a bed of roses?”Against her better judgement, Yongsun thinks about this.“Well,” she starts slowly, “it’s not a terrible idea."(In which Byulyi is busy, Yongsun is lonely, and Wheesa are assholes, as usual.)





	1. selfish

**Author's Note:**

> YES THIS IS A BILLION YEARS LATE SELFISH WAS IN MAY

“Byulyi’s gone out with Seulgi again, huh?” Wheein says from across the room, where Yongsun is adamantly ignoring her.

“Yeah, that’s two days in a row now, woah,” Hyejin replies.

Yongsun grits her teeth. She knew this was coming, what with years of ‘leading’ this goddamn snakepit of a group; really, she'd been expecting as much ever since she first heard about Selfish. But if they think she’s falling for such blatant bait, they’re wrong. She’s Kim Yongsun, after all; she's above that. They can do what they want, fish as much as they please, but Yongsun's  _not_ taking the bait.

“I don’t blame her,” Wheein continues. There’s an ominous smirk in the way she speaks. “Seulgi’s cool, I’d hang out with her too.”

“Not just cool,” Hyejin raises her voice, “like, have you seen her dance? She’s soooo talented _,_ god-”

“-and she sings too, it’s so unfair-”

“-and she’s fit, like I’d tap that-”

“-and she’s just so much more interesting than, say, _Yongsun unnie,_ for example.”

Their voices have grown so obnoxiously loud by this point that they’re really just shouting at each other across the table, but still Yongsun refuses to acknowledge them. She knows what they’re doing, they know what they’re doing. And no, it _isn’t working._

“You think,” Hyejin drops to a dramatic whisper, “that maybe they’re _dating_ -”

“HYEJIN. WHEEIN. STOP IT,” Yongsun shrieks, jolting up and whirling to face them. They both simultaneously burst into wild, violent laughter. “BYULYI AND I HAVE BEEN HAPPILY MARRIED FOR YEARS. YOU GOBLINS WILL NOT AND CANNOT RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP.”

“Goblins,” Wheein says, gasping for breath. “She called us _goblins._ "

“Unnie, stop, you’re not married,” Hyejin wheezes. “Think about it, the closest you’ve been to married is Eric Nam.”

Yongsun sniffs. “It’s a spiritual thing.”

“Really though, Byulyi’s spending a _lot_ of time with Seulgi, what if _-_ ”

“It’s a work arrangement,” Yongsun says stiffly. “Seulgi’s cool, Byulyi wanted to collaborate. That’s it. Understand?”

Wheein stops laughing just long enough to say, “Okay, unnie, if you’re sure.”

 

 

It takes a whopping three hours for Yongsun to crack.

Wheein picks up on the second ring. “What’s up?”

“W-what if you’re r- _right_ ,” Yongsun sobs into the receiver. A mountain of tissues has piled up beside her. “What if she’s really leaving me for - for _Seulgi?_ Maybe she’s been into Red Velvet this whole time, like, she listened to Ice Cream Cake nonstop for y- _years._ God, I’m so - Wheein, help!”

There is a sound from Wheein’s end that sounds suspiciously like muffled laughter, but Yongsun’s too devastated to call it out.

“Unnie, please, we were just teasing. We’re annoying, not blind. Byulyi’s whipped.”

“B-but,” Yongsun sniffles, and this is true testimony to the bullshit Wheein puts up with all the damn time, “why didn’t she just ask m- _me_ to collaborate? I’m a good singer, and I can d-dance. I’m cute. I’m famous. What does Seulgi have that I don’t?”

“Well, she’s a _better_ dancer.”

Yongsun whines.

“Fine, fine.” There’s a crackling noise as Wheein lets loose a long-suffering sigh. “You’re perfect, I get it. So what’s the problem? Why do _you_ think Byulyi’s leaving you? Which she’s not, we were really just-”

 _“I don’t knoooooow,”_   Yongsun wails. “I just - she’s been so _distant_ lately. Like I know it’s her solo debut, and that’s great! But I feel like I haven’t talked to her in days, you know? And now she’s spending so much time with Seulgi, and you’re right, Seulgi’s cool and pretty and amazing, and I just…I don’t _know!”_

There’s a thoughtful pause. “Oh, I think I get it now,” Wheein says at last, sympathy trickling into her voice. “You miss her. I get it. She’s busy, you’re lonely. It happens. Sorry for not noticing earlier.”

Yongsun snivels. “…It’s okay.”

“So what are you gonna do about it?”

“U-um.”

“You just want her attention back, right?”

“I guess?”

“How d’you normally get that?”

More snivelling. “…I don’t know. Usually I just…exist, and she’s there.”

“Whipped,” Wheein snorts. “Some creativity, please?”

“I really don’t know though!” Yongsun whines. “We’ve done everything together, I can’t surprise her anymore! C’mon, it’s like - the Yongsun well’s dried up.”

Wheein laughs. “God, what the hell, you’re so boring. Sure, I’ll help you. So we’re thinking something romantic?”

Yongsun hesitates, ignoring the insult. “I-I think so? I could - I dunno, bake something? Buy something?”

“Nah, she wouldn’t want you spending money on her. And besides, everyone knows you can’t bake.”

Wheein says this so matter-of-factly that Yongsun can’t even bring herself to argue.

“Then…” She chews her lip. “Maybe we could just, talk? Byulyi’s always been understanding, and I mean, I know she’d listen. Maybe…maybe I really am overreacting, and I should just, you know, tell her that I love her-"

“Oh, I know,” Wheein interrupts suddenly, laughing - no, cackling, Yongsun can _hear_ that shit-eating grin, “why don’t you like - what’s that thing they do on TV - wait for her naked on a bed of roses?”

Against her better judgement, Yongsun thinks about this.

“Well,” she starts slowly, “it’s not a _terrible_ idea.”

The other end is silent for around fifteen seconds.

“Unnie, it was a joke,” Wheein tries, but ends up bursting into incredulous giggles halfway through.

“No, I mean it,” Yongsun continues, oblivious. Because well, that _was_ something she hadn’t done before. What better way to take back her girlfriend’s attention than roses and her own irresistible beauty? Roses were the symbol of love, after all. What plausible reason would there be for it to fail?

And Byulyi’s bed was free right now, too - Yongsun had a key, and the members were all neighbours anyway. It would take a literal minute to get there and set up, and with Byulyi still recording she had an hour to prepare.

“Please, Yongsun, don’t.” Wheein’s still laughing. “I can’t believe…just don’t, it’s like midnight, okay? You’re not thinking properly. Figure it out later.”

“No, really,” Yongsun insists, suddenly convinced. “It could work. She won’t be expecting it, right?”

“That’s not the - oh.” There’s a sound of muffled talking. “Sorry unnie, I gotta go. We’re filming now.”

“Good luck,” Yongsun says warmly, though her thoughts are racing. “You’ve worked hard. Easy’s going to be great!”

“Thanks, I hope you’re right,” Wheein replies. “Anyway, stop worrying! And don’t do anything stupid. Bye, leader!”

“Bye.”

Wheein hangs up.

Yongsun stares blankly at her still-beeping phone. A smile begins to stretch across her face.

“Thanks, Wheein,” she whispers, almost reverent. This was going to be a very fun night.

 

 

So far, it was not looking to be a very fun night.

Breaking into Byulyi’s apartment was easy, seeing as Yongsun, well, had the key. Navigating her way to Byulyi’s bed was also easy, because Byulyi’s apartment was really Yongsun’s second home. Even the haphazard stripping was easy - almost fun, since Yongsun admires her naked reflection so damn often.

The roses…well.

Having already plonked down on Byulyi’s bed, it took Yongsun five minutes of denial to even _remember_ the roses; but, being slightly delirious as well as a drama addict, she knew that no surprise would be complete without them. Like, how else could you build atmosphere, or take dramatic slow-motion shots of rose petals? No, being roseless was out of the question.

But, a wild rampage through her apartment later, her hands were still regrettably empty; a wilder rampage through Byulyi’s apartment later, she was beginning to get a little bit desperate. She'd haveto find something from a nearby friend - no respectable flower shop would be open at this time. And so finally, after an irritable visit to Hyejin (“Do I have _roses?_ You high, unnie?”), she had run out of people to rely on.

Well, Yongsun had thought, time to get creative.

And so as people do, she decided her best option was to go pull flowers (read: leaves) off a neighbour’s bush. It was midnight, not her bush, and possibly illegal, but if nothing else, Yongsun always tries her best.

With her arms full of freshly picked flowers (no: leaves), she ran back to Byulyi’s apartment to begin arranging them on the bed. This took around ten minutes longer than it should’ve; were heart patterns cute, she wondered, or excessive? All or nothing, she resolved in the end, and set them out in the glorious shape of a rose.

And well, if she was _really_ going all or nothing, then that just wasn’t going to cut it, now was it? Cue the candles (misshapen lumps they DIY’d together years ago), the smooth jazz (interrupted by ads; Yongsun needs premium), and the sandalwood incense burning in the corner (unfortunately, there were no better scents). She spent three proud minutes imagining Byulyi’s reaction - shock, then joy, then doting. Perfection.

After re-stripping and positioning herself carefully on the mattress, all Yongsun had to do was wait.

Except no, the flowers (again, Yongsun’s a liar: leaves) were starting to get really, really itchy, and Yongsun wasn’t about to let all that skin care go to waste. So, a quick rummage through Byulyi’s closet later, she decided to at least put on a bathrobe. Bathrobes were still…risqué, no? Nevermind that Byulyi’s was Rilakkuma-themed.

And so this is the situation when Yongsun finally hears that blessed key-in-lock sound: a dimly lit room, a circle of wax blobs, and a dark figure in a Rilakkuma bathrobe sprawled across some leaves. Incense, jazz. Yongsun’s tried her best.

The rest, she thinks, is up to fate.

The door creaks open, and Yongsun’s heart leaps. She hears the squelch of what must be Byulyi pulling off her shoes, followed by two corresponding shoe-like thumps - there’s also some kind of buzzing noise… _oh,_ Yongsun smiles, Byulyi’s humming something, cute. From what she remembers of the album, it sounds like ‘In my room.’ Fitting.

The hallway light clicks on. Yongsun gulps. She can just barely make out Byulyi’s shadow on the floor. Footsteps creak closer. Why hasn’t she noticed the jazz? Yongsun swallows a nervous giggle.

“…in my room, every day I see you smile…” a voice hums softly. Yongsun’s smile grows. She imagines Byulyi gasping, laughing, joining her on the bed, sliding her arms further down…okay, imagination’s stopping there.

Finally, finally, a head peers around the corner - _oh shit,_ it’s happening - and promptly screams.

Yongsun, not expecting that, screams too.

“FUCK,” Byulyi screeches.

“FUCK,” Yongsun screeches back. Is this peer pressure?

Byulyi slams her hand on the light switch, and suddenly Yongsun’s seeing in HD. Her girlfriend’s eyes are wide, her mouth hanging open, and she’s just dropped a bag of what looks like Chinese takeout on the floor. But for a moment, all Yongsun can think of is how pretty she looks: cozy and simple, like the feeling you get when you come home from a long day at work.

“What the _fuck,”_ Byulyi shriek-whispers, shrill and disbelieving. “What the - Yongsun, is that you?”

Yongsun’s heart is still hammering in her chest. She feels meek. “Um, yeah. Hi.”

There is silence.

Crap, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Maybe Yongsun should’ve just listened to Wheein. But wow, did this really look so - what, scary? Yongsun examines Byulyi’s face. She looks bewildered and somewhat dazed, but no, Yongsun thinks, not _scared._ She frowns. What’s Byulyi doing? Is she in shock at Yongsun’s beauty? Is this just a case of really delayed laughter? Or maybe…could Byulyi actually be _angry?_ Is she going to ask Yongsun to leave? What if - what if she _is_ dating Seulgi? Yongsun looks anxiously at her girlfriend, who’s been staring at her wide-eyed for the past thirty seconds. Goddammit, Byulyi, what are you thinking?

After what feels like an eternity, Byulyi speaks. Her voice is grave. “Yongsun…are you a satanist?”

For a moment, Yongsun genuinely thinks that Hyejin’s right: she  _is_ high.

She splutters. “What the hell, no, why would you think that?”

Byulyi looks shaken. “You’re in a dark room, surrounded by candles, and - _oh my god,_ is that a leaf pentagram?”

She splutters again, this time offended. “Uh, it’s obviously a rose?”

Byulyi peers nervously at the bed. “If you say so.”

“Oh, come on, Byul,” Yongsun whines, frustrated. “I have roses! Jazz! I’m wearing your bathrobe! Can’t you tell this was supposed to be romantic?"

Byulyi shuts her eyes, wobbling a little. She sinks into a nearby chair. “Sorry, I think I need to sit down.”

Yongsun sits up, furrowing her brow. Now that she looks carefully, Byulyi does look pretty tired; there are bags under her eyes, her shoulders are drooping, and her signature greasy smile is completely flat. Yongsun worries her lip. In her stupid panic, she’d totally forgotten about Byulyi’s workload.

“…Sorry, should I leave?” she asks, after a pause.

Byulyi looks up, mildly surprised. “Oh, no, it’s fine. I’d rather you be here. I’m just…a little tired.”

“Alright,” Yongsun says uncertainly. She fiddles with her bathrobe. “How was recording?”

Byulyi’s face lights up so fast that Yongsun physically feels the whiplash. Her head snaps up, her eyes shine, and her nose scrunches from the power of her smile; it makes Yongsun smile too, on instinct, until she remembers that she hasn’t been seeing it much lately.

“Good.” she grins. “Great! Seulgi was amazing.” Yongsun’s heart sinks. “No, really, she was perfect. She fits the track so well, her voice is so pretty, and we actually work together pretty well too. I’m so excited for Selfish, you have no idea, I’m so, so happy she decided to help…”

Yongsun zones out, watching Byulyi’s face. Byulyi _does_ looks happy, she thinks, trying not to be bitter. Her eyes are sparkling, bright with the reflection of Yongsun’s candles, and her smile is deep, warm, and genuine. As it should be; she’s been preparing this for months, Yongsun would know. So what if it’s Seulgi that’s making her happy for a change? Byulyi deserves it. And Seulgi’s actually _helping_ her, unlike Yongsun. So what if it’s not Yongsun? It can’t always be her. She knows that.

She _knows_ that, she thinks, cursing her sudden urge to cry. But yep, there it is - the prick of tears, coming anyway, because Yongsun’s like that sometimes, especially with Byulyi.

“Yongsun?” Byulyi’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. Yongsun looks up, rapidly blinking back tears. “Yongsun, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she says, but her voice cracks halfway through.

The warm, anxious press of Byulyi’s hands is on her before she can say anything else. She blinks some more, unblurring her eyes, letting Byulyi’s worried frown come into focus. Wow, that’s sincere. She sniffs, looking away.

“I’m sorry,” Byulyi murmurs. “Is it because I didn’t notice everything?”

Yongsun shakes her head, not trusting herself to speak.

“Is it because I’ve been busy?”

Yongsun shakes her head again, feeling miserable. Really, it isn’t because of Byulyi at all. She just suddenly feels…useless. Useless for making Byulyi worry, useless for not being able to help her with Selfish. Useless for leaving things to Seulgi instead.

“Then…” Byulyi chews her lip. “Is it because I’ve offended your religion?”

Yongsun blinks. What the fuck?

Byulyi takes that as a yes, and sighs. “I’m sorry, Yongsun. Whatever I did, I didn’t mean it. I love you, even though you’re a satanist-”

“I’m _Buddhist,_ ” Yongsun tries to snap. It comes out high-pitched and wobbly. “You know that, dumbass.”

“Then what is it?” Byulyi’s voice is soft and gentle, everything that Yongsun feels like she doesn’t deserve right now. It’s bizarre, she thinks. For whatever reason, she suddenly feels like bursting into tears. Repressed loneliness? The time? The way Byulyi’s looking at her? She doesn’t know. Byulyi’s hands are so warm.

And then, after a pause, she does burst into tears.

“I just can’t do anything r- _right,_ I’m so sorry,” she blubbers, overcome by a sudden flood of guilt and misery. She barely notices Byulyi’s fingers on her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears. “I knew you were b-busy, and I should’ve just let you work, but I let Wheein g-get to me because I’m an idiot and I m-miss you. I wanted to surprise you, but I couldn’t even find r-roses, or candles, and I d-don’t even have Spotify premium, I’m so _useless._ I’m sorry, I’ve just made you worry, you don’t deserve that, you’re w-working so hard, I…” She remembers something suddenly that sobers her up. “Just to clarify, you’re not cheating on me with Seulgi, right?”

Byulyi blinks at her. “No?”

Yongsun’s sigh of relief fills a whole ten seconds. Alright, that's one maknae-line-induced problem out of the way.

“Wait,” Byulyi says, somewhat bewildered, “you’re telling me this was about _Seulgi?”_

“Uh, no,” Yongsun says nervously, tightening her grip on Byulyi’s wrists. Guilt gives way to mortification. “I mean, really it was about Wheein and Hyejin. They were messing with me the whole day, you have no idea, they kept talking about her and I kind of just…” Byulyi’s eyebrow lifts judgmentally. Mortification returns to guilt. “Well, okay, it was kind of about Seulgi. But it was more just about…me, I think. I’m sorry, I-I guess I’ve been kind of lonely, and with Wheein and Hyejin everything just felt like too much…it’s not your fault though, I know that you’re busy. I just…I wasn’t thinking enough about you, and other people-”

Byulyi snorts.

Yongsun stares at her. “What?”

“No, it’s nothing. Sorry, go on.”

Yongsun keeps staring.

Byulyi sighs, looking tired. “I just…I guess you could say you were being a bit… _selfish.”_

Yongsun keeps staring.

And then - maybe because it’s three AM, maybe because they’re both emotionally drained, or maybe because Yongsun’s sitting on a pile of leaves in a Rilakkuma bathrobe - they both suddenly burst into a fit of wild, hysterical laughter. Byulyi starts shaking violently in her chair, Yongsun enters her shriek-laughter phase, and leaves fly off the bed in every direction.

But damn, Yongsun thinks, that wasn’t funny at all, she should really try to calm down. She opens her mouth between gasps, thinking she'll tell Byulyi to shut up-

“A BIT,” she heaves instead, “EGOTISTIC.”

That sets them off all over again, even more wildly, until the air from Yongsun’s nose has blown out three candles and Byulyi has receded into mute convulsing. At this point, Yongsun thinks, with the part of her that isn’t deranged, she has essentially become a dolphin.

Oxygen-deprived as they are, they take a solid minute to calm down, gasping spasmically until finally Byulyi can breathe long enough to say, “Don’t be stupid, unnie, I wouldn’t leave you for Red Velvet.”

Yongsun’s still snickering, shaking weakly in Byulyi’s lap. Somehow, in their outburst, she’d managed to tuck her head into Byulyi’s neck, and now she feels too comfortable to move. “Okay,” she says, and she thinks she believes it.

They stay like that for a little bit longer. Byulyi’s skin is soft, smooth, and familiar. This is what she’s been missing for the past few weeks, she thinks: this kind of easy, mindless comfort. Byulyi lets her stay where she is, one hand dragging absently up and down her back. Yongsun feels her lips curl into a smile, and her mind fade into a sleepy warmth.

She’s just drifting off when she’s struck by what suddenly feels like a very important thought. She sits up, voice sharp. “What about Krystal?”

Byulyi stirs, blinking sleepily. “What do you mean, what about Krystal?”

“Would you leave me for Krystal?”

Byulyi sighs. “Fine, not even for Krystal.”

Yongsun pauses. Memories of Byulyi’s who-would-you-marry-if-you-were-a-guy answers flash through her mind in rapid succession. “What do you mean ‘fine’-”

“ _No,_ not even for Krystal,” Byulyi deadpans, enunciating so precisely it feels aggressive.

Yongsun settles down at that, sinking deeper into Byulyi’s lap. It’s a little later that the genuinely important thought strikes her, and she asks it with a kind of dread. “You’re not…angry with me, right?”

Byulyi shakes her head, eyebrows raised. “Why would I be?”

“I mean, I made stupid assumptions about you and Seulgi, I made you worry about me for no real reason, I probably just messed up your already messed up sleep schedule, I-I got leaves all over your room-”

Byulyi laughs. “Yeah, you’re definitely cleaning those up.”

Yongsun frowns, shifting to look Byulyi full in the face. No matter how much Byulyi loves her, or vice versa, she thinks she’s been pretty undeniably stupid.  “Really, I’ve been a terrible girlfriend. You’re not mad?”

Byulyi gazes at her for a moment, then looks thoughtfully to the ceiling. A couple pensive seconds pass before she speaks. “We’re idols, you know? It was always going to happen. One of us gets busy, the other one doesn’t, fans split us into relationships with people we barely know. And we let them, because we have to - it’s a part of our job.” She smiles, somewhat wistfully. “I don’t know. If I was going to get mad over something like this, I wouldn’t have dated you at all, you know? Not with our situation, anyway. But…I did, because I thought we could do it. And because, either way, I think you’re worth it.”

Once again, for a moment, Yongsun feels high. Something about the situation is too dreamy to be true - the candlelight, their muffled breath, the warmth of Byulyi’s smile. She doesn’t know. She’s too tired to fully process what Byulyi’s saying; all she knows is that something about it feels right. It’s Byulyi, after all. It always feels right. What was she worried about, anyway? It isn’t even a matter of trusting Byulyi not to cheat on her, or leave her, or otherwise upset her. It’s more just a matter of trusting that no matter what Byulyi does, they'll still end up alright, somehow.

“Wow, I love you,” Yongsun mumbles, a passing thought more than a response.

Byulyi chuckles. “That’s it? That’s all you’re gonna say about my deep late-night thoughts?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Byulyi chuckles again, this time more quietly. Closing her eyes, Yongsun can feel the soft rumble going through her chest. 

“We should sleep.” Her girlfriend’s voice is a murmur in her ear; before she knows it, Byulyi’s hand is on her wrist, leading her to bed. Absently, Yongsun thinks she’d follow her anywhere.

“Okay.”


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Byulyi wakes up complaining about leaves, which is fair, and spends the rest of the morning eating takeout with Yongsun. (“Oh, cute bathrobe, I just noticed,” she says, flashing the greasy smile Yongsun’s reluctantly come to love.)

After that, it’s back to work for her: back to Seulgi, solo albums, and being Moonbyul. Yongsun thinks about the night before, shuts up, and bears it.

 

 

In a series of unsurprisingly bad decisions, Yongsun debriefs the maknae line.

Wheein laughs so hard snot shoots out of her nose. “Oh my god, unnie, you really did it, why’d you do it, I can’t believe you. Holy shit, I’m surrounded by idiots-”

Hyejin just sighs. “The hell,  _that’s_ why you wanted roses? So you really were high last night...well, whatever. Weed, who cares?” 

 

 

Yongsun’s phone rattles nonstop with texts the whole week, to the point that it actually starts disrupting her work. After the nth spamming of heart emojis and stupid stickers, she figures she’d better ask Byulyi what’s going on.

just making sure ur not lonely :D, Byulyi types, and Yongsun is so touched that she decides she won’t even complain. At least, not until she’s interrupted mid-recording by twenty gifs of Krystal flashing finger hearts, because of course Byulyi’s creepy enough to have f(x) gifs downloaded and ready-for-use on her phone.

 

 

Yongsun hauls a wholeass cake to the MV shooting, waiting and fretting with staff to keep it a surprise. A successful surprise, this time, if things go well. And they do - as usual, Byulyi’s smile is worth the world.

But she still has no idea what to do with Seulgi, who comes in midway, looking, okay, she’ll admit it, good. They take pictures amid Yongsun’s uncomfortable laughter, and then go back to filming, where Yongsun is ignored. If she gets a bit aggressive with the Pops in Seoul cameraman later, it’s entirely Byulyi’s fault. She ends up leaving a little dejected.

(Still, Byulyi’s smile is worth the world.)

 

 

When the MV is released, they watch it together.

“Aren’t you two a bit close?” Yongsun says, every five seconds, whenever Seulgi gets within a three metre radius.

Byulyi rolls her eyes and curls further into Yongsun’s side. “Aren’t we closer?”

Whatever, really, Yongsun thinks. She’s honestly too proud of Byulyi to care.

 

 

Byulyi looks perfect with her pink suit and mic, flanked by dancers on either side. It’s a stage full of smiles when Yongsun joins her, and it feels like every moment they’re meeting each other’s eyes.

It’s so easy, to sing Selfish as Moonbyul and Solar, brushing fingers and grinning the whole way through. It feels right. (More right than with Seulgi, anyway, Yongsun thinks smugly, and also a little bit conceitedly.)

It feels right even when Byulyi takes too long to complete her arm-heart, and then ignores it entirely to flash peace signs instead. It feels right even later, when they’re backstage and laughing, and Byulyi has to go to another schedule. It feels right again when they meet up the next day.

Yeah, Yongsun realizes, it just feels right; as long as she has Byulyi, it feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i’m sorry, this fic is so incredibly late, i’ve been writing on and off pretty much ever since may. but whatever!! who doesn’t love (overdue) moonsun being stupid?? 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading, i hope you had fun :D
> 
> some links:  
> selfish mv: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG8bUKBT9FI  
> pops in seoul behind the scenes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbsMV2uVR7E (mOonByuL lOoKed AbsOLuteLY rAdiANt uNDer thE bLazINg sUN)  
> fancam of selfish moonsun ver: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5czh2aH5Pqc


End file.
